What Lies Ahead
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Desde pequeña, su sueño había sido seguir los pasos de su madre. Lograr tener su orgullo y atención. Todos juraban que formaría una familia con Tenzin. Pero a veces no se puede forjar el destino. Al parecer su futuro estaba en las Fuerzas Unidas, al parecer Tenzin no era el hermano indicado. AU, Linumi.


Summary: Desde pequeña, su sueño había sido seguir los pasos de su madre. Lograr tener su orgullo y atención. Todos juraban que formaría una familia con Tenzin. Pero a veces no se puede forjar el destino. Al parecer su futuro estaba en las Fuerzas Unidas, al parecer Tenzin no era el hermano indicado. AU, Linumi.

Disclaimer: LoK no me pertenece, ATLA tampoco. Todo es de Bryke y Nickelodeon. La trama… Un poco, sí.

Tantantan… Después de tanto tiempo, aparecí con esta historia que ha rondado por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza pero no me atrevía a escribirla. Quise poner a una Lin más Korra, terca, arriesgada y con ansias de pelear. Pero aún con su personalidad difícil y retadora de siempre.

Cambié mi estilo de escribir a uno más narrativo. Pero si alguien que lea la historia le gusta más con muchos diálogos, lo cambiaré. Ambos son cómodos para mí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What Lies Ahead<em>**

* * *

><p>Las impresiones habían sido parte de sus vidas. Aquellos hijos de los héroes de la guerra estaban destinados a ser juzgados por las masas. Un estornudo era noticia, y debían acostumbrarse a eso. Era parte de su vida.<p>

Algunos como Kya y Suyin disfrutaban de esa fama. Disfrutaban de ser conocidas a donde fuera que vayan, sin darse cuenta de lo que conlleva ser amado solo por una imagen.

Pero Lin Beifong jamás perteneció a ese grupo. Ansiando ser reconocida por sus meritos, estar fuera de la sombra de su madre, ser lo suficientemente buena, su vida solía volverse un caos. Cuando por fin lograba ser buena en algo, resultaba no ser lo suficiente como para continuar siendo la hija de Toph Beifong, la creadora del metal control.

Jamás importó cuan diestra era. Su madre era la mejor de todos los maestros tierra. No importaba cuan inteligente era, porque siempre su hermana menor tenía más chispa que ella con su gran creatividad e imaginación.

Y a pesar de todo eso, ella misma había decidido abandonar los estándares. ¿Acaso había una ley que le prohibiera unirse a las Fuerzas Unidas a pesar de ser mujer? No, no la había. Y su mismo tío favorito, el Señor de Fuego Zuko, le había ofrecido a Bumi y a ella misma unirse a las tropas de la Nación de Fuego.

¿Se notaba tanto lo infeliz que era bajo esa sombra que jamás se alejaba? Quizás por eso siempre había sido su tío favorito. O quizás por la personalidad tan obstinada que ambos compartían.

Ese día se observó en el espejo, sonriendo segura de sí misma. Trabajaría esa última semana como policía mientras le avisaba al Señor de Fuego que se uniría a las Fuerzas Unidas.

Aunque evitaría a Tenzin hasta entonces.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo pesado de Bumi se estiró en el asiento delantero del móvil. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo que lo caracterizó durante toda su vida, meneó sus cejas hacia su mejor amiga que manejaba con parsimonia las calles más transitadas de Ciudad República.<p>

—¿Has pensado de lo que hablamos? —preguntó, acomodando su cabello rebelde detrás de sus orejas.

No le extrañaba la insistencia de él. Era bien sabido que desde pequeños habían sido inseparables a pesar de los cinco años de diferencia que se llevaban. A sus veintiséis años, Bumi seguía teniendo el alma de un infante.

Lin desvió su mirada al frente, moviendo furiosamente el volante. Siempre había sido de esos conductores estresados que insultaban el noventa por ciento del recorrido en total.

Cuando pudo tomar un atajo por un callejón, se recostó calmadamente contra el asiento.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, he pensado en eso —respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Este bufó, formando un pequeño mohín.

—¿Lo has pensado? Ya deberías haberte decidido —replicó—. No quiero ir en ese barco lleno de desconocidos sin mi mejor amiga.

Aunque se sintió halagada por eso, evitó sonrojarse. Tenía buen control de sus emociones a pesar de todo. Aún así, ladeó una sonrisa cruel antes de hablar.

—E incluso si no voy, te unirás. Ya sabes lo que Katara piensa de su pobre bebé desempleado.

—¡Hey! —se quejó por la malicia en su comentario—. No es mi culpa. Es solo que ningún trabajo es digno de mi presencia.

Ignorando su vanidad, Lin siguió su recorrido hasta la taberna de la ciudad, donde Bumi se quedaría toda la mañana. Se despidió apurada, necesitaba empezar su ronda y su radio ya comenzaba a recibir indicaciones del teniente.

Bumi se apoyó a la puerta, mirando a Lin con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Lo harás?

Bufó.

—Deja de fastidarme.

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada complice, y Lin Beifong comenzó su turno.

Las calles de Ciudad República parecían siempre estar repletas de automóviles. Y si eso no la estresaba, era su radio que nunca se callaba. Solía ser así, y jamás se veía envuelta en una situación peligrosa y emocionante. Incluso una vez obtuvieron una llamada de un niño que necesitaba ayuda con sus tareas.

Pero ella no odiaba los niños. Así que la llamada fue entretenida y enternecedora.

Al parecer, el universo escuchó sus quejas. Porque en menos de cinco minutos de haber empezado su turno con fastidio y calor por el templado clima, recibió una llamada.

Se habían robado un automóvil. Las descripciones eran de tres jóvenes de piel oscura, dos hombres y una mujer de cabello corto. Uno de los muchachos tenía el cabello más o menos largo. No le sorprendía; era la Tríada Terra.

Dos de sus miembros solían ser amigos de su hermanita, Su, pero ella le había asegurado no volver a juntarse con ellos. En incluso la semana pasada había colaborado con la policía dando tickets y encarcelando criminales benignos.

Por eso, no se preocupo de que su hermana estuviese implicada. Y se alegró internamente. Era su oportunidad de divertirse antes de retirarse, y además, vengarse de los idiotas que se habían aprovechado de su hermana meses atrás. Gracias a ella esos vándalos habían entrado a la casa de la Jefa de Policía.

—Capitán Beifong responde —anunció en la radio, para después dejarla en su puesto nuevamente.

Frunciendo su ceño en forma de concentración, aceleró descabelladamente, encendiendo las bocinas. La descripción del móvil robado había sido muy clara, así que no se sorprendió al verlo cruzar por una esquina. Y ahí comenzó el recorrido.

Su madre no mentía cuando decía que su forma de manejar no era segura para el bienestar humano. E incluso, estaba de acuerdo. Por suerte o por desventaja pasaría la mitad de su vida en un barco. Agradecía haber superado su miedo a estar lejos de la tierra gracias al ferry y a Oogie.

Cada vez se acercaba mas al auto, y cuando por fin estaba lo suficientemente cerca, lanzó un cable de metal hacia la rueda. No le importaba dañar el móvil. Nada importaba en ese acelerón de adrenalina.

—Los tengo —susurró para sí misma, corriendo hacia los dos vándalos que intentaban huir.

Intentaban.

Luego de tenerlos en el suelo, amarrados, sonrió para sus adentros.

—¡Déjalos ir! —chilló una voz que provenía del auto.

Cuando giró para ver de quién se trataba sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Todo el mundo dejó de importarle en ese momento.

—Su…

* * *

><p>Apretó sus manos contra el volante, apretando sus dientes ante el dolor de las dos heridas que se afloraban en su rostro. No había permitido que los sanadores las tocaran de más. Nadie las tocaría. Era un terrible recordatorio de la traición de su hermana.<p>

Ni siquiera podía recordarlo sin que doliera.

Y al parecer, el favoritismo de su madre llegaba a niveles inexplicables. Se suponía que ella debía pagar por lo que hizo. No huir como una cobarde hacia la casa de sus abuelos.

Quería irse, y rápido.

Frenó frente a la taberna, donde se suponía que Bumi aún estaba. Pero luego de cinco horas no estaba muy segura. El sol comenzaba a volverse más anaranjado en cuanto la tarde florecía. Por suerte. Lo último que deseaba era volver a casa y encontrarse con su madre. Quizás podía trabajar horas extras.

Pero ahora sería el hazmerreír de todos los oficiales.

No mentiría, le dolía dejar su sueño de niña. Abandonar lo que había trabajado durante tres años. Pero ansiaba empezar una nueva vida y dejar de ser sólo la hija de Toph Beifong.

Comenzaba a detestar ese título más que antes. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, presionando su cabeza contra el volante. Llorar era lo último que haría, pero si deseaba descansar por un momento y aflojar su coraza dura y estoica. Necesitaba volver a ser la pequeña Lin relajada y bromista, pero sólo por un momento.

El cansancio mental por el que estaba pasando era demasiado para ella. Y sí que necesitaba una buena siesta a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde. Refunfuñó una maldición, para después bajarse del móvil para entrar y buscar a Bumi. Si no lo encontraba, se iría a mendigar en la plaza central.

—Señorita Me-Porto-Bien en una taberna. Te estoy corrompiendo, y lo sabes.

Lin dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Bumi detrás de ella mientras se adentraba en el local. No estaba bebido como esperaba. Estaba justo como la última vez que lo vio, solo que su cabello y túnica estaba más revuelta.

—Me asustaste —gruñó levemente fastidiada.

Bumi enarcó una ceja, dejando desaparecer su sonrisa cuando observó el mal humor de Lin cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Dulce como un ajo, como siempre —musitó en tono de burla, para después alarmarse al ver la venda blanca que tenía en la mejilla.

Colocó su mano en ella, pero no duró mucho cuando Lin le dio un manotazo para que la alejara. Su mirada, cansada y oscurecida, avisaba la tormenta que había pasado detrás de ella. Y es que cuando estaba tan irritable era como un libro abierto.

Y eso era lo que adoraba de ella. Su diversidad. Podía ser tan cerrada como una roca cuando estaba feliz, y también ser como un libro abierto cuando estaba en ese estado de ánimo. Pero también era orgullosa, y eso opacaba la última.

—No la toques.

Ella negó con la cabeza, berreando cosas sin sentido para después mirarlo aprehensivamente.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —preguntó, con la preocupación resaltando en su voz.

Lin volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Quiero unirme a las Fuerzas Unidas contigo.


End file.
